


The Cop & The Doctor

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Divorce, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia is shot in the thigh, damaging the muscle, she is ordered by Cragen to go through a full rehab before returning to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The Cop & The Doctor**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

_Olivia is shot in the thigh, damaging the muscle. She is ordered by Cragen to go through a full rehab before returning to work._

**Chapter 1: The Reaper's Trap**

Olivia Benson saw ten year old Madison Patterson's horrified expression as John Wilson grabbed her and held a gun to the child's head.

"Let her go Wilson. You only have two choices here." Olivia said as Fin and Elliot ran up to the trio.

"There's always a choice." John said before pushing Madison into Olivia, he then points the gun at Olivia and fires.

Liv quickly grabs Madison and spins her into Elliot. Then Olivia spins around, intent on drawing her weapon and is hit in the right thigh, the .380 round tore through Liv's thigh with devastating force.

Olivia screamed before she crumpled to the ground in monumental pain.

"Liv!" Fin yells, Elliot and Madison have shocked looks on their faces, John took off while Fin stayed with Olivia.

"Hang in there Liv." Fin whispers.

Olivia is rushed to Mercy Hospital, Fin rode in the ambulance with Olivia while Elliot called Cragen and Alex.

Chief Of Surgery Dr. Ren Ting is about to call it a night when she is paged from the Break Room.

 ** _"Paging Dr. Ting, Report to Surgery ASAP."_** a voice said over the intercom, Ren sighed, _'A Surgeon's work is never done.'_ Ren thought grimly.

 Ren went and scrubbed down and finished preparing for the impending surgery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Olivia was taken immediately to the OR, where Ren and her team were waiting.

The EMTs brought the stretcher with Olivia on it into the Operating Room.

"What do we have?" Ren asked the first EMT.

"Gunshot, Vic took one to the right thigh, she's lost a lot of blood." the man tells Ren.

"Alright, thanks Matt." Ren said.

"Dr. Ting, victim is bleeding out quickly." a second Surgeon says.

Ren leaps into action and worked quickly to stop the hematoma's bleeding and saving her life.

Olivia woke up in Recovery, she looked around the room and saw Madison Patterson standing in the room with her Mother Gail.

"Thank you Detective Benson, for saving my daughter." Gail said.

"You don't have to thank me for that, Ms. Patterson." Olivia said with a weak smile.

"Thank you Olivia." Madison said in a sweet voice before she and her Mother left and Dr. Ting walked into the room.

"You gave us quite a scare Detective." Ren said as she sat down in the chair next to Olivia's bed.

"What happened Doctor?" Liv asked Ren.

"You were shot Detective, the bullet went through and through and caused a Hematoma to form."

"Is...it still inside my leg?"

"No worries, Detective, my staff and I were able to completely drain all of the blood out."

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief as Melinda and Kathy rushed into the room.

"Oh my God Liv, you're OK!" Melinda cried.

"Sorry to worry you girls." Olivia said, dropping her gaze.

"I'll come back in a little while, Detective." Ren said before turning and walking out of the room, Olivia's eyes stayed on the retreating Asian-American Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Looks like Liv is in love with the good Doctor." Melinda said with a smirk.

Olivia blushed deeply.

Melinda and Kathy visited with Olivia for an hour before saying their goodnights and leaving the brunette's bedside, Ren, who had been walking past Olivia's room on her rounds stopped and leaned against the wall when she had overheard Melinda's teasing of Olivia, Ren smiled and blushed herself.

Detective Olivia Benson was extremely attractive to Ren, who had always had a weakness for tall, confident female cops.

Ren sighed, she knew that she shouldn't be thinking with her hormones. No matter the feelings that Ren was harboring for Olivia Benson, the Detective needed Ren to be a Doctor right now and nothing more.

Twenty-four year old Elementary School teacher Margery Vicswell is leaving P.S. 134 after a faculty meeting ran late. It was already past 8:00pm and Margery wanted to get home, shower, change into something sexy and go out dancing at a club. The atrractive blonde teacher has no idea that she is in the sights of a dangerous predator, Margery reaches her silver 2010 Acura RL and unlocks it. She opens the rear passenger door on the driver's side and gently tosses her briefcase inside and shuts the door, the ominous figure that was lurking in the shadows chose this moment to make his move. Armed with an aluminum baseball bat he charged out of the shadows poised to strike, as Margery went to get into the car the man swung and connected squarely with the side of the blonde's head on Margery's right temple. Margery slammed into the concrete hard, stunning the blonde. Margery tries to stand, but her legs won't co-operate with the rest of her body.

"Ohhh." Margery moaned as she rubbed her head, her vision was still blurry, then she felt rough, scaly hands moving down her body.

"Don't make me hurt you bitch, just cooperate and you get to go home in a little while." a raspy, tobacco filled voice whispered harshly into Margery's right ear.

"Please don't hurt me, t-take whatever you want-."

"I said shut up!" the man screamed as he rolled Margery over onto her back and smacked her as hard as he could across the face, Margery whimpered.

Frozen with fear, Margery whimpered and held her breath as her attacker savagely ripped off her black pencil skirt and white cotton blouse, leaving the blonde clad in her pink bra, panties, sheer stockings, and black heels. John started manhandling Margery's breasts through the bra. Afraid to breathe, Margery resumed her begging and crying for mercy as his hands went lower to massage her legs and push her panties down. Rubbing the blonde's thighs and caressing the silky smooth feel of her well toned stockinged runner's legs, he began to tear the crotch out of her panties.

"Shut up bitch." John hissed before a slap that landed more on her chin than her face made her see bright lights for a couple seconds as it stung. Using packaging tape, he tied her arms together and onto the the bat, which he placed behind Margery. Tearing off her blouse, John tied it around Margery's eyes, a makeshift blindfold to prevent Margery from seeing his face. And with that, he used the light of a nearby streetlight to admire his catch.

Margery laid on the ground, topless. Her skirt pulled up to her waist, her panties had a hole torn out of the crotch. Lifting her legs up in the air, John got in between her legs and let them rest on his shoulder as once again, he reached down to massage Margery through her panties. Squirming under her blindfold, her breasts jiggled under her attacker's touch.

"Let's take a look at the girls." John hissed as he let go of Margery's breasts. Her breasts popped free, her nipples standing up from the cold of the night air and from fear. Taking one nipple in his mouth, John took the other in his hand and began rubbing it harshly in between his fingers. Straining to get to away, Margery was powerless to stop John, her legs spread and in the air as his body had her legs at an almost 90 degree angle from the ground.

Reaching down again, John tore off the panties, ripping the pantyhose wider around the crotch and began massaging Margery's pussy.

"God…. Stop… please…." Margery hissed through clenched teeth and tears. In the struggle, the torn blouse fell away from her face, uncovering her eyes. As her attacker chewed her neck and pounded her relentlessly, Margery stared up toward the sky, her ankle strapped heels bouncing in the air.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, but more like five minutes, he spoke.

"Damn, you've got a fine body baby, feels so good, it's a shame that you have to die."

Then taking the bat John savagely beat Margery to death and left her dead body lying there in the street like trash. 

Early the next morning two women were dropping their children off at a daycare center when they came across Margery's corpse.

Elliot and Fin are called out the scene of Margery Vicswell's murder. Medical Examiner Melinda Warner is already on the scene, kneeling over the body, which has been covered with a sheet.

"What do we have, Doc?" Fin asked Melinda. 

"Victim's name is Margery Vicswell, she was violently raped, our Perp used Packaging Tape to bind her arms." 

"Was the rape Pre or Post Mortem?" Elliot asked.

"Pre-Morterm, but I want to be completely certain." Melinda said.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Ren is checking on Olivia.

"How are you feeling this morning, Detective Benson?"

 "Better now, my leg is still somewhat sore." Olivia said as she winced uncomfortably.

"I can have a nurse come in and give you something to lessen your pain." Ren replied.

"Thank you Doctor." Liv said with a smile.

Twenty minutes later Ren came back with a thin African-American woman wearing a Nurse's uniform.

 "Detective, this is Nurse Kay, she has some Advil for you." Ren said.

 Olivia takes the Advil and a glass of water and swallows the pills, then Nurse Kay leaves the room.

"Better now, Detective?" Ren asked kindly.

"Yes, I am Dr....?"

"Ting, Ren Ting, Detective Benson." Ren said.

"That's a Chinese name, isn't it?"  Olivia asked.

"Yes, very astute Detective." Ren replied.

"Olivia, Dr. Ting." Ren smiled at the brunette.

"Ok... Olivia, if you'll call me Ren."

Liv blushed as Ren turned and left the room, but not before promising to return later.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**


End file.
